riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Damaged
Damaged (Also stylized as DAMAGED: BORIS VS. SBGM) is a split EP & DVD by Japanese punk band Stupid Babies Go Mad and Japanese experimental band Boris. A 10" vinyl and DVD limited to 1500 copies, it was released in July 2007 via Diwphalanx. Background The release for Damaged was announced in early 2007 via Boris' website. Notably Damaged is a direct tribute to the iconic Black Flag album of the same name but with a twist. The 10" is a picture disc with a "broken" look to play on the Damaged theme as is the sleeve and the design of the DVD. Stupid Babies Go Mad perform "Damaged 4" which is a cover of Boris' "Ibitsu" and an unknown original composition twice while Boris' "Damaged 3" is a cover of Stupid Babies Go Mad's "Double Vision". The DVD contains full live sets from both bands. The Stupid Babies Go Mad DVD tracks were recorded live at Earthdom, Tokyo on February 3, 2007. SBGM's Vinyl side recorded & mixed at Peace Music April 2007. Boris' DVD tracks were recorded live at Northsix, New York on September 11, 2006. Boris' Vinyl side recorded and mixed 2007. Mastered at Peace Music. Tracklist 10" Vinyl *NOTE: Each song features a locked groove at the end, looping a small snippet of the song ad infinitum, playing on the "Damaged" theme. The song length is taken based on when the loop goes around in one revolution. *Side A: Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Damaged 4" - 7:52 *Side B: Boris - "Damaged 3" - 8:55 DVD NOTE: The entirety of the DVD is indexed as one track with no separate chapters. SBGM's side features grainy black-and-white footage while Boris' feature bizarre cut-outs of Russian indie films and other cuts but is left alone by the second half, further playing on the Damaged theme. *Boris - "Evil Stack" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Evilive" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - 侵入 *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Spiral" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Kiss Me" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Stifle Away" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Nervous Break Down" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Under Cover" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Visious Love" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Double Vision" *Stupid Babies Go Mad - "Violent Hitman" *Boris - "Blackout" *Boris - "Pink" *Boris - "Woman on the Screen" *Boris - "Nothing Special" *Boris - "Ibitsu" *Boris - "Death Valley" *Boris - "A Bao A Qu" *Boris - "Akuma no Uta" *Boris - "Electric" *Boris - "Dyna-Soar" Personnel Boris * Atsuo - Drums, Backing Vocals * Wata - Guitar * Takeshi - Bass, Lead Vocals Stupid Babies Go Mad * Ide - Drum Smasher * D.D. - Beer Drinkin' Bass * Choh-Brain - Distorted Guitar * Nonaka Kohta - Emotional Guitar * Ima - Agitation Misc. * Toshihiko Hironaka - A&R * Fangsanalsatan - Design, Director * Ryuta Murayama - Director, Editor External Links References Category:Release Category:Split Category:Boris Category:Japan Category:Stupid Babies Go Mad Category:Punk Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Thrash Metal Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Black Flag